Victor and Hugo get Johnny Test Super Smarty Pants on DVD/Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle get spanked by Jet and Wave
Victor and Hugo get Johnny Test Super Smarty Pants on DVD/Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle get spanked by Jet and Wave is a GoAnimate special with the transcript and plot of it made by Minami Luna. Plot Victor and his sidekick Hugo decide to get Johnny Test Super Smarty Pants on DVD at the video store. When they get home, Jazzi and Noodle ground their evil clones and take away their Deadpool DVD. Victor and Hugo tell Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle that they will be forced to watch shows and films not inappropriate, play video games and cd roms not inappropriate, and listen to music notinappropriate. Victor, Hugo, Jazzi and Noodle then watch Johnny Test Super Smarty Pants on DVD. Cast *Eric as Victor and Evil Noodle. *Simon as Hugo. *Salli as Jazzi and Rosie. *Kendra as Noodle. *Young Guy as Martin and Jet the Hawk. *David as Roland. *Julie as Evil Jazzi. *Brian as Philip. *Kimberly as Wave the Swallow. *Paul as the Manager. Transcript see the outside of the video store Victor: Hey Hugo. Let's go to the video store and get Johnny Test Super Smarty Pants on DVD. Hugo: That's a great idea, Victor. and Hugo go to the video store to the inside of the video store and Hugo walk up to the manager Manager: Hello, and welcome to the video store. How can i help you? Victor: Can Hugo and i get Johnny Test Super Smarty Pants on DVD? Manager: Sure. Johnny Test Super Smarty Pants DVD appears Manager: Here you go. Have a great day. Hugo: Thank you. Victor: Thank you. to: The living room of the Himmler household Jazzi: Hey Victor and Hugo. Was that Johnny Test Super Smarty Pants on DVD? Victor: Yes, Jazzi. Hugo: I heard that Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle got Deadpool on DVD. Jazzi: What? My evil clone and Evil Noodle got Deadpool on DVD? Noodle and I need to ground them and let Jet and Wave to spank them. Victor: Okay. to Jazzi's bedroom; Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle are watching Deadpool on DVD and Noodle zap up to their evil clones Jazzi: Evil me and Evil Noodle, was that Deadpool on DVD? Evil Jazzi: Yes, Good me. Evil Noodle: Yes, Good me. Noodle: Let us see. and Noodle see the Deadpool DVD Noodle: Evil me and Evil Jazzi, what's wrong with you? How dare you get Deadpool on DVD? You know that is inappropriate. Evil Noodle: But, Good me. Evil Jazzi and I are sorry. Jazzi: Apology denied! That's it! We will give it to our mom so she can destroy it. takes away the Deadpool DVD to the outside of the Himmler household Jazzi: Hey, Mom. You will not believe what our evil clones got. Azura: What is it, Jazzi and Noodle? Noodle: We are gonna give you Deadpool on DVD so you can destroy it. Azura: Really? Jazzi: Yes. Our evil clones got that DVD. Azura: Okay Jazzi and Noodle. Jazzi: Here you go. Azura: Thank you, Jazzi and Noodle. I'm going to destroy that DVD. Jazzi: You are welcome. and Noodle go back to the Himmler household back to: The living room of the Himmler household Evil Jazzi: You took away that Deadpool DVD, Good me! Evil Noodle: Yeah, Jazzi. Give it back to us! Jazzi: No, Evil me and Evil Noodle. This is what you get for getting Deadpool on DVD. and Hugo walk up to Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle Evil Jazzi: Oh no! Evil Noodle: It's Victor and Hugo! Victor: That's right, Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle. You will be forced to watch prime time shows, cartoons, childish shows, and films not inappropriate, play video games and cd roms notinappropriate and listen to music not gangsta rap and heavy metal with bad words. Hugo: I agree with Victor. And also, the only things you will eat are fruits and vegetables! Evil Jazzi: (in Bubbles' voice) Noooooooooooooo!! Evil Noodle: We hate that healthy things that you mentioned. Hugo: Too bad, Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle. Victor: They are the only things you have to eat from now on so you could grow big and strong like Dragon Kamui from Fire Emblem Fates. Jazzi: Now we'll let Jet and Wave to spank you! Jet and Wave: Prepare to be spanked! Victor, Hugo, Jazzi and Noodle watch Johnny Test Super Smarty Pants on DVD Jazzi: I love Johnny Test! Noodle: I love it too! Category:Grounded Stories by SallyJones1998 Category:The Evil Save Ums' grounded days